


Like father, like son.

by Azemex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tim Drake, Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer Detective?” Ra’s voice brings him out of his memories.He smirks at the man.“Never” Tim maintained his answer.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	Like father, like son.

It’s a big fight.

All the villains have gathered. The Justice League called all hands on deck, quite a big number of heroes have come. The same could be said about the quantity of villains.

It was hard.

He had been with the Titans at the moment the call from the League had come. By the time they arrived the battle wasn’t looking good for them.

They came to help, _together._

But as the minutes _—or were they hours?—_ passed Tim noticed that he wasn’t surrounded by the unstoppable chatter of Impulse, or the protection that Superboy used to give the four of them with his tactile telekinesis, he didn’t even feel the static that would come by being close to Wonder Girl, daughter of Zeus.

Instead, by his side was a smaller person, Robin, to his left Red Hood was shooting at Black Mask, he could tell by the screams of surprise that Black Bat was behind him, and if she was there surely Batgirl was too.

But in front of him stood the two vigilantes he hadn't seen in a while.

Batman and Nightwing.

For a moment the world froze and Tim could perfectly see Batman and Robin, how it used to be back then when there were only two vigilantes watching the streets of Gotham.

The sight took his breath away.

Sometimes he forgot who his family was.

And just as fast as he got lost in his mind he came back.

“Hey Red, ready to punch some people for me?” The familiar voice of Oracle came into his comm.

“I’m all yours.” he smirked.

He missed this.

* * *

He had been holding his bo for a long time that he didn’t know if he would be capable of letting it go by the time it was all over.

Because it was going to end.

The villains were less, and even if some of the heroes have been down it didn’t mean they were losing.

_They were winning._

He also knows for sure than an hour ago he saw Impulse facing Inertia, though with the two of them moving so fast, the only thing he catched was their colors, he would have to ask Bart later.

Just as he was going to help Kon who was battling against Luthor a voice stopped him.

“Detective.”

He turned around to stare at Ra’s Al Ghul, still being protected by a quite number of ninjas.

“Well, hello.” his grip on the bo got tighter, with Ra’s he never knew what to expect unless the man started talking.

“As always, I’ve come to give you an offer Timothy.” Red grits his teeth at the mention of his name, Ra’s smirks. “Of course, you already know what it is about, if you could give me your answer so we can end things faster.”

Tim rolls his eyes, and even if Ra’s can’t see through his cowl, he makes sure the man knows what he’s doing.

“As always, you know my answer, and it's still the same” his stance is ready, his bo situated in front of him. “Let’s get this over with.”

The Demon Head smiles and with a motion of his hand the ninjas scatter making a circle around them.

No one is getting in or out.

* * *

“Well, that was that” Red Hood says as he finishes tying up the last of the villains.

Suddenly Batgirl is in front of him, sporting a big smile, _missing a tooth_ , holding out her right hand in front of him.

He raises an eyebrow at her.

“High five it you asshole” she says as her left hand high fives with Damian’s.

He sighs and does it, eliciting a shriek for her.

“Told you I could do it Tim! You owe me now!” Red Hood turns to look at Red Robin.

He doesn’t find him.

“Where’s Red?” Dick is the one who asks.

“Tt, probably with his team” the brat says nodding where the Titans are. Superboy and Impulse stand together, no sight of Tim or even Wonder Girl. It doesn’t help ease the worry that is beginning to form between the siblings.

Jason notices when the clone turns to look at them and mouths.

_“Is Rob with you?”_ He knows that’s what they call Tim, since the kid was the Robin of their team, it still doesn’t stop him from looking at Damian.

Black Bat is the one who answers him, shaking her head.

_He isn’t._

Suddenly there's thunder, and with it comes the lightning.

_“Red!”_ Someone screams, a female voice, one that Superboy and Impulse react to immediately.

They find Wonder Girl and Red Robin.

* * *

His breath is heavy, his eyes feel heavy, his body too.

In conclusion, he has been poisoned.

Or at least mildly poisoned, he is sure the multiple cuts from Ra’s sword are the cause of it.

And for a second he can’t see nor hear anything around him, he wonders if he passed out.

He comes back when he feels the static moving through his body, he recognizes that voice and that smell, _ozone_.

_“Red!”_ That’s Cassie’s voice and what he felt before was one of her lightnings.

That moment of distraction is what it costs him, because Ra’s takes it to his advantage, positioning his sword where Tim’s heart is located.

But the lightning helped him too, to regain his senses.

And that’s how they found them.

His family, his team and the rest of heroes that are still standing.

Bleeding through the multiple cuts Ra’s gave him, he is sure Bruce is already planning on taking him with Alfred and Leslie, O is probably letting Alfred know what’s happening and what the injuries are.

But he is not the only one, of course Ra’s’ bleeding too, the man is sporting more bruises than Tim, his green cloak now displaying a deep red color where his bo staff connected with his ribs.

Now, he knows that they are looking at them, seeing his bo staff situated where Ra’s heart is. They are probably thinking that he is at great disadvantage here, with him holding such an inoffensive weapon whereas Ra’s sword is capable of so much more.

Of course they don’t know.

* * *

_Call him paranoid but after everything that he’s been through he thinks he’s allowed to have this._

_A spear, not even just a little tip of a dagger coming out of the point of his staff._

_During his time with the League he trained with swords, spears, a dagger, with his bo staff or even with his bare hands._

_But he found himself liking the spear, so he made one, and now with only the push of one hidden button his prefered weapon becomes a spear._

_He smirks as he admires the new tip of his staff with his finger, he doesn’t think he will have to use it, but is good to be prepared._

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer Detective?” Ra’s voice brings him out of his memories.

He smirks at the man.

“Never” Tim maintained his answer.

The Demon Head gave him a pity smile, _poor boy, so much talent wasted, he will kill him and bring him back with the Pit._

_Timothy Drake will be his,_ Ra’s thinks.

“Very well, any last words before I finish you?” Tim sniggers at those words.

_It’s okay if this is the end, I had a very good life, there’s nothing left for me at the moment._

He remembers everyone who has died in his life, his mother, his father, his friends, Bruce.

_His father…_

“Remember, I’m always a Drake before a Wayne.” Tim declares.

Ra’s raises an eyebrow at the statement but otherwise he pushes his sword.

Killing him.

What he doesn’t notice at the last moment is that Red Robin also pressed a hidden button, converting his bo staff into a spear.

Killing him.

And that’s how they find them, Tim killing his enemy.

Just like Jack killed Captain Boomerang.

_Like father, like son._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!  
> I’ve been wanting to write this for a while, and now that I have time🤪


End file.
